


Between Takes

by RebelAngel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Goofy Jensen, Goofy Misha, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Paranoid Jensen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha are on set filming, one scene set up takes a little longer than expected, so they take the boredom of waiting around into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Takes

"Alright, it's going to take a while here, we have to change the set a bit because the VFX kind of exploded and ruined some of the pieces. Take 5 and standby." a couple of the crew members groan and decide to go straight for some food.

Misha walked out of his trailer and saw Jensen sitting down in his chair, "What's going on?"

Jensen glances up from his script, "Oh, some weird explosion happened with the VFX and now we are on Standby." 

"Oh, so I'm not really that late then?" Misha wipes at his forehead, "Thank goodness." 

Jensen laughs, "Don't worry I won't tell on you" and he winks at Misha. Which, naturally causes Misha to fluster a bit. He clears his throat, Jensen notices he's a bit squirmy.

"Why are you all jumpy?" Jensen furrows his brows at him.

"Did you read the whole script for today?" Misha pressed with a hint of smile on his face. 

"No? Why? I just got half way through" Jensen starts flipping through his script until he sees Cas' name and then Dean's name followed. We have a scene together today? I didn't know that!" 

Misha laughs, "Oh, they should have told you." Misha walked behind Jensen and leaned over his shoulder reading over him as he found the spot in the script where they kind of had to interact differently. Misha points at it on the page and then looks at Jensen waiting for him to read up till there. 

Jensen reads up to that point and his eyes grow wide, "WE HAVE TO-" Misha cut him off, "SHHH!" Jensen was freaking out, he never thought this day would happen, he always thought the writers would never go there but they did. Misha pulled him outside but there was no room for privacy, he looks around and drags Jensen into one of the backseats of the Impalas that were on the lot. 

"Get in!" Misha whispered he closed the door and continued, "I thought they would have at least told you!" 

"Well they didn't, that's going to be today. I am in no way prepared for that." Jensen breathing had quickened and Misha tried to calm him down. They were facing each other sideways and Jensen was flipping through the script again. Misha grabbed the script and set it aside.

"The more you think of it, the worse it's going to be." Misha ran his fingers through his own hair. "Didn't think you would take it this bad." Jensen snapped his eyes over at him. 

"Misha, this is stressful. How could you possibly think I would be okay with this?!" Jensen ran his hand over his mouth and looked at Misha who kind of looked hurt. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just thought you had warmed up to it. I mean you seem more comfortable with the topic now." Misha didn't look at Jensen, he kept his focus on the seat in front of him. 

"You wan't to know the truth?" Jensen leaned his head against the back of the seat, still facing him. Misha looked up and nodded at him, "I'm scared." Misha looked back at Jensen puzzled.

"Scared? Why are you scared? It's just a stupid kiss Jensen." Misha started laughing.

Jensen swallowed and hearing Misha laughed kind of calmed him down a bit, "Yeah it is stupid isn't it? It's a simple kiss, right? Not a full on passionate make out that we would have to do?" 

Misha cleared his throat and looked back at the seat in front of him again, a faint pink appearing under his scruff, "Yeah. Just a kiss." 

Jensen awkwardly, "You- I mean like, uhm you haven't thought about-" clears his throat, "anything else have you? Knowing that wild imagination of yours." Jensen lets out a strained laugh, he had his guard up but he was intrigued by Misha. 

Misha unknowing had his lip in between is teeth and took a deep breath, Jensen's eyes were locked on his mouth, as Misha let go of his bottom lip. 

"If I told you, you would't look at me the same way again. You'd probably hate me and I don't want that." Misha mustered up the courage to look up at him. Jensen broke, Misha looked like a wounded bird and he couldn't just let him down like this. 

"Hey, hey! We've known each other for quite some time now Mish. I could never hate you, like ever." Jensen reassured Misha to the best of his ability but his voice was shaky, he's always been interested in Misha's thought process because of how different he was. 

"Jensen, you know how attractive you are." Misha blurted out, still not looking at him. Jensen smiled softly at him but didn't say anything. "And sometimes, my mind wanders and it's really hard to not think of you in other ways. So I'm sorry for this whole DeanCas situation because I feel like my imagination got the best of me and I kind of built it up into something that it wasn't and the fans took a bit to far and here we are in the backseat of the Impala reading a script for their first kiss. I'm with you on set for hours on end, even days and the tomfoolery can get excessive, the flirting on my part also becomes excessive and the innuendos and jokes don't really help matters. So my mind wanders. That's all you need to know." 

Jensen nods in agreement with him, understanding where he's coming from. "So, you have this kind of built up fantasy which causes the tension we have in scenes? Is that what you're getting at?"

Misha looks up at him slowly, "Yeah, I think so. I apologize Jensen." Jensen starts laughing. 

"Mish, why are you sorry? It's kind of flattering, you know." Jensen smiles at him and places a finger under Misha's chin, "Come on, smile. Don't take it so hard. It's not embarrassing if I'm the only one that knows." Misha scoffs at him. 

"You're the last person that should know!" Misha and Jensen start laughing in unison. 

"It's not like you're going to give me details!" Jensen laughed a little too hard after that one and Misha looked at him curiously and then shock overcame his expression. 

"YOU WANT TO KNOW DON'T YOU!" Misha turns right into facing him. Jensen looked at Misha alarmed.

"WHAT? What-no, no I don't." Jensen's face turns beat red and he does that small little smile and looks away.

Misha in shock has this grin plastered on his face, "I can't believe you want to know how I think about you." Misha's voice was almost a whisper because he really couldn't believe it. 

Jensen questioned him inadvertently, "Come on, it's probably only like some hugs and kisses, right? Not a big deal. I can live with that!" Misha's face darkened, his sky blue eyes got darker and his lips turned into dark mischievous grin. 

Jensen saw his face and swallowed hard, "Not for my imagination." Misha answered him darkly. 

"M-Mish. I don't want to know" Jensen's breaths became uneven and his palms were sweaty. 

Misha leaned into Jensen, his face inches from him analyzing every feature on his perfectly symmetrical face. Jensen frantically watching Misha's every move, whether it be his piercing blue eyes or his lips twitching slightly. They just sat there looking at each other, waiting. Waiting to see who would break first. 

It was Jensen. 

Jensen couldn't take the tension, so impulsively and rather bravely Jensen laid a kiss on Misha's lips. Just a peck. He pulled back immediately, realizing what he had just done. Misha's eyes fluttered and he too backed up a bit, processing what just happened. 

Misha then broke the silence as he noticed Jensen's chest heaving and his eyes locked on the same place where Misha just was. 

"Well that won't do." Misha broke into a smile. Jensen shot a look at him.

"What? What do you mean?" Jensen pressed, Misha leaned in closer than before. 

"That was just a peck, that won't fly with DeanCas in our scene Jensen. We gotta make it look believable. Come on." Misha grabbed Jensen's face. 

Jensen inhaled a sharp breath before Misha's lips were on his, moving slowly against his. Jensen closed his eyes and just went with it. Jensen's hand then grazed Misha's thigh as he went to move up to his waist, gripping his side softly. 

Jensen made a decision of his own, just to please that imagination of Misha's, he slid his tongue into Misha's mouth and he made a noise that was out of shock but Misha didn't pull away.  _Hmm_ Jensen thought,  _What else could I do to push him over the edge?_

Jensen thought quickly and lifted Misha on to his lap, so Misha would be straddling him and that just made Misha kiss him even deeper than before. Misha was now gripping the backseat of the leather interior of the Impala as he got into a better position to grind up on Jensen. 

Jensen let out a small moan and his eyes fluttered opened,  _Did I just? Oh boy, not good._ Misha kept grinding on him with his own rhythm that made Jensen ache. Misha broke off the kiss and Jensen was panting mirroring Misha's face. They both broke into a smile. 

"See, now when we do the actual DeanCas kiss, it won't be as stressful. You're welcome." Misha rustled Jensen's hair but still straddled him.

Jensen teased him, "Uhm, I think you should be thanking me. I took it further than you!" Misha grinned at him, "I suppose you're right" Misha answered back. 

Misha gave his hips one final circular motion before he got off of Jensen who had a pretty clear hard on. Misha looked down at Jensen's pants. "Oops, did I do that?" 

Jensen let out a sigh, "Yes. Yes you did." 

There was a knock on the window of the Impala, it was Jared. Misha opened the door, "Hey! Are we needed back on set yet?" Misha answered and Jensen popped his head beside him to look up at Jared. 

Jared starts laughing, "Of course you're both together, we have been looking for you two for like half an hour!" 

Jensen made an oops face, "Shit, okay I'm coming." 

Misha snickers, "I don't think you are." Jensen swings his head down and lets out a groan but breaks into a laugh. 

Jared yanks Misha out of the car, "Come on you clowns!" 


End file.
